The Battle Rages On
by ILove9Lives-BTR
Summary: Part two of "The Uniters Assistant" trilogy. Chloe, Alek and the rest of the group arrive in Oregon and team up with the Mai there. How are they going to destroy the Order when one of the Mai there don't seem to be completely loyal? They do say everything is not what it seems... And what about Chloe and Alek's wedding! M for lemon, character death, gore and some laguage
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you people out there! My name is Sam, if you didn't already know. I have to say welcome back because if you are reading this, then I'm assuming you've read my story "The Uniters Assistant." This is part two of that trilogy. This continues from where the other left off. I really hope you guys enjoy! :) On with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except any original characters and the plot.**

_The Battle Rages On: Chapter 1_

-? P.O.V.-

I looked between Mimi and Mr. Rezza as they tried to work out a deal. It was pretty amusing as I watched her try to convince him to keep Alek alive for her.

"I'll lock him up if you want me to, just don't kill him. He is mine!" Mimi snarled at him. I tried not to laugh. Even I wasn't stupid enough to think that Alek would leave Chloe. Or accept her death. If Alek ever found out that Mimi was working for the Order, he'd hate her and most likely try to kill her. Mr. Rezza sighed and finally gave in. They've been going at it for at least forty-five minutes.

"Fine, but if he gets out… I'll put your head on a platter. The Mai need to be eliminated. They have taken too much from me already. I need you to come between the Uniter and this boy." She nodded, a spark in her eye that gleamed with a challenge.

"It's not going to happen you know. Alek won't leave Chloe's side. Haven't you heard? He proposed to her. You don't have a chance Mimi. Besides, they all left, they're not even in San Francisco anymore." I said with a small smile on my face.

"What?!" she shrieked. I couldn't help but crack up. She looked so pissed I thought she was going to attack me. She stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind her. I leaned back in my chair. The air was heavy for a few minutes as we sat there in silence.

"I know where they are Mr. Rezza." I said with a smirk on my face. He spun around and stalked towards me.

"Tell me where bitch." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a dog. I'm a cat. So calling me a bitch makes no sense what so ever." He raised a hand and slapped me. I was used to this. In order to stay alive, I knew I had to help them. Being a Mai was hard. We had to hide and if we were captured, we were either killed or had to serve the Order. My eyes flashed green when I brought my head back to look at him. He pulled out a knife and I backed down.

"Tell me kitten. Where is the Uniter?"

-Chloe P.O.V.-

When I finally stepped off the plane, I had to stretch out all my muscles, so I did. The group laughed at me, and I just rolled my eyes. Given it was ten-thirty at night, it wasn't to terribly crowded. As we walked through Prescott Airport, I realized just how small it really was. There were literally only three security scans and not that many guards around. We hurried to baggage claim. From there, we stopped at a McDonalds.

"Hey Cat, where are we meeting the girls?" I asked when I sat down next to her. I started nibbling at my food.

"We'll find them outside. They don't let anyone else in the airport past ten-forty-five." I nodded. Alek pulled up a chair and sat down next to me with his four burgers, two large fries and an average sized drink. I laughed and shook my head at him. Boys will be boys. He smirked at me and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. I smiled and glanced at my ring again. It was no less than nine hours ago he proposed to me in the middle of a busy market place. I wondered when we were actually going to get married… with all this stuff going on, I don't see how we could plan a wedding at the same time.

When we had all finished our meals, we headed to the front doors. I had to say, I was a bit nervous to meet them. I don't know what they were expecting. When I stepped outside, I noticed that the temperature had changed a lot from SF. I shivered and snuggled closer to Alek. Not too far ahead of us, I saw two girls. One was taller than the other. The tall one had a pixy cut that was growing out slightly. The other girl was about my height, maybe an inch taller… if that. Her hair was longer and came down to her shoulders in uneven layers. They both had piecing green eyes and that made them look like they were in Mai mode. Ok. I was slightly intimidated.

Cat smiled widely and ran up to them. She tackled them both in a hug and everyone started laughing.

"Alright Cat, it's nice to see you too! Now get off before you suffocate us." The taller one said. She laughed and turned to me.

"Chloe, I'd like you to meet my best friends. Judith…" she indicated to the taller one, "… and Sara." The shorter one. Sara smiled brightly at me and gave me a slight bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Uniter." She said. I laughed a little bit.

"Oh please, call me Chloe. And it's a pleasure to meet you both." I said to both of them with a smile on my face.

Once everyone had been introduced and hugs were exchanged between the two Mai girls, Jason and Aryss, we all piled into a limo. There were so many of us, that it was even slightly cramped. I mean, everyone had their own seat, but there was just no leg room. If we had even tried to fit another person in there, they would have had to sit on the floor and that would make things even worse. But we managed joke around anyway. Alek had sat on my right and Sara on my left. I wasn't trying to pick favorites but I really liked her. Maybe it was because we sat there and talked out how our lives had changed a lot in the past few months what with the Mai and everything.

"I knew I was Mai before I transformed, but I guess I didn't really want to believe it. You know?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I didn't know I was Mai until, well, the day I died. I was in denial for a while after that. I wanted nothing more than to be human again." I told her. I wasn't about to spill what had been going on for the past two months right now, but I knew that I would tell her everything. She was one of those people you couldn't help but trust.

"Yeah, I get it. At least you didn't go as far as to get a human boyfriend. When I first transformed, I broke up with Nate, but in an act of defiance I guess, I got back together with him. It was only until he tried to kiss me like three times before I broke up with him. That was like, a month ago." She confessed. I looked at her with sad eyes. We were similar.

"Actually, I went through exactly that. This guy Brian… he was..." I got a chill thinking about him. I also felt a gaze set on me. I glanced behind me and came face to face (literally) with Alek. My eyes widened a little. I tried to back up, but that wouldn't work. It was only a few moments before I heard his voice in my head.

_I don't like to hear you talking about that _human _around me. He hurt you Chloe and if I could bring him back from the dead and kill him again except more slowly and painfully… I would._

I smiled up at Alek and rested my forehead against his. _I'm sorry. But don't talk like that, no matter how much Brian deserves it. I'm alright now aren't I? _He chuckled and gave me a soft peck. I wanted more but I don't think this would be the best place to make-out…

I heard the rest of the car let out a simultaneous 'aww.' I blushed. I hid my face in Alek's shoulder. They all laughed and resumed the conversations they were having. I turned back to Sara and told her that I would tell her later. She nodded, still chuckling. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again.

We arrived at the house about ten minutes later. Wait, did I say house? I meant mansion. I stared at the castle-like structure in awe. The driveway was brick and there were trees and shrubs lining it. There were only a few lights at the bottom of the castle and that gave it one of those eerie feelings. Like from a horror movie. All it needed to complete it would be some lightning. Judith laughed when she saw my expression. I turned to her and pointed at the house.

"Don't worry. It's not as big as it looks." She laughed. I turned my head back to the mansion. Yeah, I wasn't too sure about that…

**Ok, I feel like I have to say sorry for it being so short. And I'm also sorry it took so long for me to get the sequel up. I've had a lot to deal with the past few months and it's really stressful. I promise that the chapters will get longer as I get into it. I'm not sure when chapter two will get up but believe me; I will try to have it up within two weeks. Don't give up on me!**

**Also: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions let me know. PM me any questions or just leave them in your review. I'm going to try to respond to reviews this time… Much love and yours truly Sam**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I'm sooooooo sorry for the super long wait… I think some of you may have forgotten that I still operate the same way as before… 5 or more reviews make for the faster update. I had a pit of a writer's block for a little bit and I also couldn't seem to find the time to write when I got over it xP it literally took me like three weeks to write this chapter. Those of you that reviewed... I thank you! :) Well without any further ado… chapter 2! (lol that rhymed xD)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except any OC and the plot**

_The Battle Rages On: Chapter 2_

-Chloe P.O.V.-

Ok… she lied. This house was way bigger on the inside than the outside. Walking through the front doors of this place made me feel like royalty. There were many antique statues and paintings. I could see sculptures of famous people that I knew and some I didn't. There was one particular painting that caught my eye. It was old but the colors were so bright that it looked fresh. Judith came up next to me.

"I see you've taken an interest in an old Mai painting. This one happens to be my favorite." I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, it's really cool. What is it?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the painting.

"It tells the story of the Uniters' creation. Some say that it's also a way for the Uniter to save our race. Like it's a riddle of sorts. Sara and I have tried to figure it out but, no such luck. The bright colors are a symbol of happiness and prosperity. The two golden colored spots are supposed to be Basset and the Uniter. One's bigger than the other so you can see that they are, in theory, the same, except Basset is the higher power." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Then she looked at me and nodded for me to follow her. The others were moving on. It took me a minute to tear my eyes away from the painting, but when I did, I had to jog to catch up with them. The last thing I wanted to do was get lost in this house.

As I was running, I ran into someone. We both fell to the ground with a thud. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." I hurried out an apology because I didn't want to make any enemies.

"Obviously not. You think just because you're the Uniter you can go around wherever you want and people will move out of the way for you? Well I'm not like that." The girl glared at me and I was stunned. I didn't think that at all.

"What? No. I don't think that. I just didn't see you. I never meant to run into you." The girl rolled her eyes, got up, huffed and stalked away. But not without shooting me a dirty look. I watched her black and red hair disappear around the corner before I got up. I heard the sound of footsteps coming toward me. I braced myself even though there was nothing here for me to be afraid of. I smelt Alek before I saw him.

"Chloe, there you are. We've been looking all over for you. Are you alright? You look… troubled." Alek grasped my hand and led me back to the group.

"I'm sorry. I just had a run in with a girl. I don't know her name. She had black hair, with red highlights." Alek shrugged. I was still slightly surprised how rude she was to me. You shouldn't be like that to a person you just met. So much for not having any enemies. Alek and I walked into a room which I presumed to be the kitchen.

"Oh, Chloe, there you are. I was just about to show you guys to your rooms. I was just letting everyone know that breakfast is served from six to eleven. It's late so let's get to bed." Sara said with a yawn at the end. We all chuckled and agreed. We walked out of the kitchen and started to ascend the swirly staircase that I somehow didn't notice before. "As usual, Cat will be staying in her room with Aryss and Jasmine you are going to join them this time. Jason, you are going to your usual room and Alek, that is, if he doesn't stay with Chloe." I felt a blush creep onto my face as she shot me a knowing look. "And Chloe, we have a special room for you. As the Uniter, we have prepared one of our finest guest rooms." She smiled at me and started to lead the way. Jasmine and the others had gone to their rooms. Alek stayed with me. We all knew that was going to happen from the start.

"I really hope you didn't do too much. After all, I am just another guest. I don't really want any special treatment. I'm just like you guys." I started to say. Sara just laughed.

"You won't be saying that when you actually see the room. Besides, we want to do this. All the rooms are amazing, just yours has been ramped up just a little. Just do us a favor, well; the housekeepers really… don't destroy it. And try to clean up after yourselves." The blush was back. She smiled at us and was gone before I could say anything. I heard Alek chuckle from behind me. I turned around and hit him, my face still warm.

"I think they know us a bit too well…" he trailed off and wrapped his arm around my waist and opened the door. Both of us stopped dead at the sight. It was so beautiful. Just like the rest of the house. A lot of it was wood. The floors looked like mahogany and so did the three book cases. There were lots of dark reds, blues, and black. There was a TV in the corner of the room and in front of it was a loveseat. Did I mention that it was a flat screen? On the other side was a stone fireplace that was still dimly lit with the embers glowing softly. I saw a door next to it and assumed that was the bathroom. There were two average sized dressers, and they were slightly lighter than the other kinds of wood. _Those aren't mahogany. _I chuckled. There was a rug covering some of the floor with a red and black design. That brought my attention to the final piece of furniture. The bed. I almost drooled at the sight of it. It was the same color as the dressers. _Oak. _I realized quickly. It was covered with a dark navy blue bedspread with black sheets. The thing was huge. Just as big as Aleks… If not bigger. King sized. Oh dear lord… I'm screwed. Not like that you pervs! Well, come to think of it… maybe.

I heard Alek laugh from beside me. Shit, he heard that. "Well Chloe, if you really want that, all you have to do is ask." I turned toward him and pushed him when he wiggled his eyebrows at me. He didn't budge too much. I rolled my eyes as heat rose to my face for the fourth time that night. I saw our bags at the end of the bed and picked mine up. After searching for something to sleep in, I walked to the bathroom. I turned the light on and just about moaned at the sight of the Jacuzzi bathtub. I changed into my blue flannels and one of Aleks shirts that I now use to sleep in. It helps me sleep if I can at least smell him. It shouldn't be a problem if we're sharing the same bed, but still. I quickly brushed my teeth and used the bathroom before walking out. Alek had already climbed into bed. He didn't have a shirt on. I don't think I would ever be used to that sight. He had his arm behind his head and was doing something on his phone. I crawled in next to him just as he was turning his phone off.

"What were you doing on your phone? Texting some girl I don't know about?" I asked jokingly. But I guess I was only really half joking because I will always worry about that. Alek chuckled and pulled me to him. He kissed me on the forehead.

"No, I was just looking at a text Jasmine sent me about how she was in awe of this house and her room. It was also about being 'safe.'" He shot me one of his half smiles that made me melt. I laughed and relaxed into the silk sheets. I shut my eyes and heard Alek flip off the light. He pulled me against his body and wrapped his arms around me. He was warmer than the sheets kept me so I snuggled into him. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Some time later at around eight)

I woke up, but wasn't really awake. I was in the weird middle state of half-awake and half asleep. I couldn't feel Alek behind me but I could hear the water running in the bathroom. I shifted and cracked open my eyes. There was some light filtering through the shades but not enough to make you go blind. As I stared at the celling, that was when I noticed the glass chandelier hanging above the room. I sat up and stretched much like a cat would. I think I'm turning more cat-like every day. I looked around and ran a hand through my hair. That was when I saw the dozen red and white roses on the nightstand. I smiled and picked them up. I smelt them and giggled. I read the note Alek had left with them.

_Chloe,  
Good morning, love_. _I'm not sure where I'll be when you wake up, so I left these here to let you know I didn't leave.  
I may be downstairs getting you breakfast so don't you dare move. If I'm in the shower… Well, pretend to be asleep so I can do this for you.  
I got these this morning to remind you that we will be getting married sometime soon.  
I Love you.  
~Alek_

I laughed and decided to make it hard on him. I got up and put on some of my more… racy attire. It was a black lace and silk PJ dress that I got from Victoria's Secret a while ago. I didn't know how long Alek has been in the shower for, but that's ok. I can wait.

Turns out, I didn't have to wait that long at all. After about five minutes I heard the water shut off. I had popped a mint in my mouth a while ago so I wouldn't have too terrible morning breath. Not that he would care much anyway. I moved one of the black leather chairs and sat down in it the wrong way. I threw my legs over the arm and leaned my back against the other one. I wasn't completely exposed, but there was enough to make him wonder. (Not that he really had to anyway.) He walked out of the bathroom with damp hair falling over his eyes, no shirt and navy blue jeans on. He didn't notice me until he looked toward the bed to see if I was still there.

"Hey there, Alek. Good morning." I said in a voice I hoped was seductive. His brown eyes snapped toward me and widened slightly. He took in my appearance and I heard a slight grumble rise from his throat. I giggled and stood up. I sauntered over to him. His eyes raked me up and down and I felt a blush coming on.

"Chloe… You… You look…" his voice was husky and I smiled at him. I didn't let him finish his sentence either. I set my hands on his stomach and ran them up his abs, over his chest and then around his neck. I kissed him lightly and that seemed to snap him out of his trance. As I pulled back, his hinds settled themselves on my waist. He rested is forehead on mine and whispered, "Are trying to kill me?" I giggled and kissed him again, but this time with more force. A moan rumbled out of his mouth and he crushed me to him.

His hands trailed down over my hips to the back of my legs. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I don't know how he managed to find his way to the bed but I felt him lay me down but never breaking the kiss. Evidently though, we do need to breath. Alek pulled back but only slightly. I opened my eyes to find him gazing at me with slit eyes. I'm just going to assume that mine were the same way. He kissed my jaw once and then trailed his mouth down my neck. I sighed and arched into him. He began to suck at my pulse point and nip me occasionally. I wasn't complaining. I felt his hands start to push up the dress I wore and I whimpered. I ran my hands through his hair and I felt the rumble in his chest. I pulled his mouth back up to mine for a searing kiss that left me burning everywhere. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and started to massage mine. It was clear we weren't fighting for dominance today. Alek dominated it without question. Alek's hands were just below my breasts and I begged him to touch me by arching into him again.

Then there was a knock at the door. Alek and I separated. He muttered a curse and tried to calm himself down. He was never one to be very happy when we were interrupted.

"Hold on for a minute please!" I called. My voice was still a bit husky by it was probably safer for me to talk rather than Alek at the moment.

"Ok, well it's just me making sure you two are up. Make sure to clean up a little bit. Even if it is a big house, there is still Mai hearing in this place." Judith called from the other side of the door. My face turned red. We heard her walk away and we stayed still for another moment.

"Alek?" I said hesitantly. I touched his face lightly and he seemed to relax as he hovered over me. He opened his eyes and they were back to their normal chocolate brown. He kissed my forehead.

"Every damn time…" he muttered as he rolled off of me. I giggled and kissed his cheek lightly. He turned toward me and smiled. "One day, we are going to have our own home where no one can interrupt us." I laughed and sat up to fix my dress/lingerie.

"I'm still hoping for that breakfast you know." I smirked at him as he rolled his eyes and got up.

"You are a piece of work Chloe King. Or is it Petrov now?" I saw his eyes light up as he said this. I grinned up at him.

"Technically it's still 'King' but 'Petrov' has a nice ring to it." I stood up and gave him a chaste kiss. He kissed back momentarily but pulled away before we got carried away again. He pulled a black long sleeved t-shirt over his head. It did nothing to hide his muscles though.

"Stay right here. Of course, I don't think you'll want to go out in that. Hell, I don't want you going out in that because then everyone's eyes are going to be ogling my mate." He smirked at me and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. It seems there is no end to the ways that boy makes me fall for him.

**Ok, honestly… I was listening to old Disney artists like Ally & AJ and Hilary Duff almost the entire time I was writing this XD Also, I also listened to a song called "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus… It fits so perfectly for this couple and it's a great song on top of that! Anyway… I am truly sorry again for disappearing for three months but I have a lot of personal issues that I'm still working through. I do promise that I will not discontinue this story or series. I have a strong opinion about authors that do that and it's not all that great. I don't mean to offend anyone by saying that because I'm sure that if someone does that, then they have a good reason. My final announcement is for you guys to LOOK AT THE POLE THAT I PUT ON MY PROFILE FOR THIS STORY! DEPENDING ON WHAT YOU VOTE, THE STORY WILL BE DIFFERENT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LOOK AT IT!**

**And the last thing…. REVIEEEEWWWWW :) Remember… 5 reviews and up = fastest update I can manage. Those are the things that motivate me. Much love and yours truly Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola everyone! I'm back again :) haha. OK! FIRST OF ALL… I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I ORIGINALLY DIDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE OUR BASEMENT FLOODED AND I COULDN'T WRITE IT! WHEN WE FINALLY WERE ABLE TO GET ON THE COMPUTER, I HAD SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK TO DO! I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT YOU LOVELY PEOPLE! I also need to remind you of the pole. I will be closing it once I get to chapter five or six. Enjoy the story!**

**Warning: lemon! It doesn't start out bad but after a point it gets a bit graphic (at least I think it does). I will warn you when that part starts.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except any OC and the plot**

_The Battle Rages On: Chapter 3_

-? P.O.V-

I woke up just like every other day. I ate breakfast just like every other day. I showered, brushed my teeth and started reading… just like every other day. I may sound normal… but I'm not. I'm Mai. I'm not a normal Mai either. I'm working with the Order. It truly makes me sick. But what choice did I have? It was either that or die. I looked around the plain white and blue bedroom that was pad-locked and had security cameras everywhere. I let my long black hair out of my ponytail so it could drape around my face. There's no reason they need to see me cry. So I cry… just like every other day.

-Chloe P.O.V-

After Alek treated me like a princess the whole morning, I found myself in a weight and training facility. Sara insisted that I work out with her. She said something about getting bored when she was there alone. I had agreed but now I'm not so sure. There was an entire track in the basement with weapons on the far wall, four treadmills and four bikes on my left, and weights to my right.

After our stretches, she said, "Alright! Let's get to work! We'll start with something easy. Running three miles on the treadmill, then we'll move on to something harder like swordsmanship. Even though this is the twenty-first century, never underestimate the power of a sword." I stared after her as she skipped to the treadmills. I don't think we ever had this kind of intense training back in San Francisco. I jogged over to her and saw her running pace… she wasn't sprinting, but that certainly wasn't the easy jog I had pictured. She urged me to get on the one next to her. Oh boy…

"You gotta be able to run if need be. And that means you gotta be fast. I could usually do this for five miles but because I'm with you I figured we'd make it a bit less. I'm assuming you've never done this back home?" she said, not even breathing hard. I nodded in response and turned on the treadmill. I set the speed less than hers but still fast enough to get me panting after ten minutes.

By the time I was halfway done, my legs were numb and now I was just running without feeling. Sara was almost done with her three miles, given the fact that she started before me and was running at a quicker pace. She laughed at me and the determined look I had on my face.

"Oh just stop trying to keep going. I totally understand the fact that you might not be able to do it right now." She smiled at me and I gave a relieved sigh as I turned off the treadmill. I took a long dink from my water bottle and followed her over to the weapons. And turns out… she wasn't kidding about sword fighting.

"We'll fence for a little bit and then we can be done. Besides, you haven't even met everyone yet." She tossed me a sabre and I caught it, but not to gracefully. I had never fenced before in my life. This was bound to be interesting. First she showed me a few basic techniques and told me the rules. It seemed pretty simple… hit her above the waist but not the hands or head and don't let her hit me. We squared up.

"I won't go easy on you just because it's your first time" she said with an evil grin on her face. I just laughed and grinned back.

"I don't expect you to." She smirked and started the match. I managed to block her first few blows but the next thing I knew, she had hit me. And that took her no less than fifteen seconds. My eyes widened and looked from the sabre to her. How did she hit me so fast?

"How did…? Oh it is _so_ on!" I half laughed half snarled at her. We squared up again and started another match. Sara won. Then she won again. And again. And again. I hadn't even managed to win once! She was laughing so hard that she couldn't seem to get a grip and fight anymore.

"You are anything but graceful Chloe King." I rolled my eyes and sat down, setting my sabre down. Sara followed suit. After a couple minutes of silence, she was still chuckling.

"Ok… It wasn't that funny." I said to her.

"I'm not laughing Chloe…" she said with some confusion. I looked over at her and sure enough, she wasn't laughing anymore. She was completely serious. I turned around and saw Alek snickering with Jason and two guys I didn't know. Jack ass.

"Oh come on don't be like that Chloe." Alek chuckled as he walked over to me. "You were pretty bad… I thought I trained you better than that." He tossed an arm over my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I hit him on the chest and turned my focus to the two guys I didn't know.

"Who are you guys?" I asked. They were both good looking but not really my type.

_Glad to hear it, love. _I heard in my head. I hit Alek again.

"Well, we are two of the three male Mai that live out in the forest behind the house. I'm Sean and this is Rob he's older than me by a month." The guy, Sean, said warmly. Sean was Alek's height with curly chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. Rob was a bit taller, maybe 6'5". He had straight black hair that came down to his chin in shaggy layers (you know, that kinda punk/emo look) with piecing blue eyes that even made me drool. His six pack wasn't lacking either. The only reason I know this is because he was the one that walked in here shirtless. I smiled warmly at both of them.

"It's very nice to meet you, Uniter" Rob said. I almost melted right then and there. His voice was a bit lower than I thought. It was that husky voice that I could sometimes get out of Alek if I tried hard enough. I had to hold myself back from giggling when he gave me a small smile.

"Maybe I should put an announcement on my forehead that says 'Call me Chloe.'" I said with a laugh. Alek, Jason and Sara laughed and the two guys just smiled a little bit. Sara ran up to Sean and hugged him. He just gave a small laugh and twirled her around. I raised my eyebrows at her. She mouthed to me that she'd tell me later. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Come on Sara! I don't want to stink anymore… I feel gross." I'm surprised that Alek can even stand here with his arm around me and pretend to not smell anything. She sighed heavily but walked toward the exit none the less. I kissed Alek on the cheek and followed her. I waved to everyone else. Once we were in the hallway, I asked her about that little scene with Sean.

"I just like him is all. He kind of treats me like a little sister but I don't know how he really feels about me. It would be awesome to be able to date him but he's got a thing for Judith. Everyone knows it. Except for her." She stated solemnly. I gave her a small smile and hugged her lightly. There was no treatment for unrequited love except time. Maybe I could ask Cat who Sara is going to end up with! It would make it much easier to comfort her.

We walked into the kitchen to find Judith, Jasmine, Cat and that girl I ran into before sitting at the bar/table thing.

"Chloe! There you are! I was wondering where you went off to." Jasmine said smiling at me. I shrugged and took another sip of my water. I looked over to the girl I ran into yesterday.

"I never did get your name. You walked away too fast. I'm Chloe." I said cautiously. She looked toward me and I was stunned by her beauty. I could only dream of being that attractive. I guess I hadn't noticed it before. I don't know how I could have missed it! Her hazel eyes assessed me critically.

"Stacy." That was all she said before walking out. I should have known that she was the other girl. But I'm still not sure what I did to make her this pissed at me. Judith came up next to me.

"I'm sorry for her attitude. Her sister was taken by the order a couple years ago. She was kidnapped with her but she was let go with serious injuries. We are assuming that they think she's dead. But we have no information on her sister." Oh my gosh. I was so quick to assume that she was just rude that I didn't even being to think of why she was that way. I nodded at Judith, letting her know that I understood. I told everyone that I was going up to take a shower and then left.

As I was walking down the hall, I noticed a door slightly ajar. I couldn't help but listen in to what was going on inside.

"… As long as you don't hurt her… I tell you anything… I just want her back… ok… I will. Bye." It was Stacy. Who had she been talking to? I'd have to think about it later because right now, I had to get out of here before she saw me. I sprinted down the hallway. I had just rounded the corner when I ran into someone. The build was male and I soon felt arms come around and catch me before I fell. I looked up into aqua eyes that stunned me.

"You should be more careful there. Nearly knocked us both down Hun." He had an Australian accent. I looked at the face that accompanied the voice. He had blonde hair a shade lighter than Alek's and a similar arrogant smile that was plastered on his face right now. Oh joy… The last thing I need is another Alek around. But the accent was a nice touch. I just then realized what this would look like if Alek saw us right now. This guy's hands gripping my hips and my hands grabbing his shoulders. I looked down and blushed. I pushed away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Thanks for making sure I didn't fall." I looked up shyly and smiled at him. He was maybe an inch shorter than Alek but was still very built up. His cocky smile became welcoming.

"Don't worry about running into me. It's not every day that I get to save a pretty girl. Even less likely the Uniter. I'm Rick. I guess you're Chloe. It's very nice to meet you." Hmm. He wasn't bad. I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He shook it. "Let me walk you back to your room. But I have a question. Why were you running in the first place?" He gave me a questioning look as we started down the hall again.

I said the first thing that came to mind. "I just thought that someone was following me. I've been having more paranoia than usual." It was a lame attempt but it seemed to satisfy him.

"I can promise you that this house is completely safe. You have nothing to worry about. And besides, none of us would let anything happen to you." We stopped at my door and I gave him a thankful smile. I wasn't too sure about the house being safe though. I'm not sure if I trust Stacy. "Well I should go. It was a pleasure meeting you Chloe." He gave me a slight bow. When he stood up strait again, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and he walked away with that stupid smirk that was so like Alek's.

I stood there for a few seconds. I shook myself out of my astonishment and walked inside. I tossed my sweaty workout shirt onto the bed so that I was just in my sports bra and my shorts. I sat down to untie my shoes, but only succeeded in falling backwards onto the bed. I was just now realizing that my legs were still killing me. My eyes drooped shut and I took a deep breath. I wish I could just sleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into chocolate orbs. I jumped and let out a gasp of surprise.

"Alek! What the hell?! Don't do that! You scared me!" I put my hand over my heart in an attempt to keep it inside my chest. I hadn't even heard him come in! He smirked at me.

"Hey, you were the one I found sleeping on the edge of the bed almost falling off." His face was serious but his eyes were laughing. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "All I did was take your shoes off and move you up on the bed. That was when you woke up." I glanced at the clock and saw that I had dozed off for maybe forty five minutes. I rolled off the bed and stretched.

"Dibs on the bathroom first." I called over my shoulder. I heard Alek chuckle and get up. I started to run to the door. That didn't end so well. I just reached the door when Alek grabbed me by the waist and turned me around. He pressed me against the door and leaned his forehead on mine. He was still sweating a bit so his shirt stuck to him, outlining his arms and abs. My eyes drifted shut as he pressed his mouth gently against mine. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"So who was the guy that kissed you?" My eyes popped open at the pain in his voice. How did he find out?!

"Alek…" I held his face between my hands.

"Who was it Chloe?" he sounded like he was attempting to control his anger. He gripped my hips a little.

"It was just a kiss on the cheek Alek. I don't have feelings for him. He kissed me. Please don't worry about it Alek. How did you find out anyway?" He opened his eyes and I could see the possessiveness in them. I thought I saw his eyes flick to slits but I wasn't sure. "His name was Rick. Alek, don't do anything to him please. I'm here with you right now. Focus on that."

_You're mine Chloe. No man should be allowed to touch you unless he's healing your wounds or saving you. And even then… _I heard in my head. His eyes softened and it felt like he was looking into the very depths of my soul.

_I love you. I love you more than anything Alek. _I whispered into his mind. I pulled him close and kissed him. His grip on my hips loosened. It had started to become uncomfortable. He pushed me against the door and pushed his tongue into my mouth without much resistance from me. I sighed into his mouth and he kissed me harder. I opened the door behind me and stepped inside, pulling Alek with me.

Once the door was shut, Alek's shirt came off followed by his shorts. We were still moving backwards and I didn't know where the tub or shower was with my eyes closed. I felt Alek's hands move from my hips, over my butt, and to the back of my thighs. He squeezed them a little and then lifted me up. I was a bit startled and almost fell backwards at first but I grabbed onto Alek's shoulders just in time.

Time slowed down for a moment when I looked at him. His eyes were slit. They were hungry, possessive and loving. But I saw something else too. I don't know what it was exactly but it made me want him even more. The feeling in my lower abdomen was growing stronger with every second. After what felt like forever, Alek attacked my neck with wet and hot kisses. I moaned and arched into him. That was when he put me down and shoved me against the wall. His hands were all over me. He has never been this rough before. I wonder what changed. The weird thing is though… I think I like it.

That's when I heard it. "_My mate. Want my mate." _It was a low growl and I just barely heard it. Then a bit louder, he whispered, "You smell so sweet, Chloe…" I think I understood now. It was the animal instinct. The animal instinct to _mate._ I was in heat, and he knew it. If we had unprotected sex now, I'd get pregnant.

I almost stopped him but that was when he lifted my bra over my head quicker than I could think. His rough hands moved up my body until they found what they were looking for. He was gentle when he started massaging them. I moaned and he leaned in to kiss me again. The kiss was rough and wet. I don't know why it was turning me on so much. Was it _my _animal instinct to like it? That's when I was able to reconnect some of the neurons in my brain.

"Alek… Stop… Wait…" I pushed at him. He froze and when he looked at me, I saw my Alek looking at me through cat eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest to make sure he didn't go into a lust again.

"Chloe… what's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" His voice was deep and husky. I really wish I didn't stop him but I don't want to be pregnant just yet. I looked down and tightened my arms around my chest. Alek then pulled me close and hugged me gently. "It's alright Chloe. You don't have to do anything." He said sweetly. I'm not sure if he remembered what he did other than the fact that I stopped him.

"I want to. I really do, but I think we ought to use protection. Do you remember anything from before a couple minutes ago?" I looked up at him. He was looking at me with curious eyes. I'll take that as a no. "You went a bit crazy. You said that I smelled sweet… you said that you wanted me. But you referred to me as mate. Not 'Chloe.' I… I think that I might be in heat. And the animal side of you noticed…" I was blushing like a mad person. Alek smiled at me.

"Yeah… I've heard of that before. Mates can tell when the other is fertile. It's an animal thing. And yes Chloe… You smell _incredibly _sweet right now. It's taking a lot for me to hold back. But… When I was in that 'crazy phase' as you call it… Did I… hurt you?" I could hear the worry lacing his voice. I smiled and shook my head. He let out a sigh of relief. I leaned up and kissed him gently. He kissed back but pulled away quickly. I gave him a questioning look.

"What is it Alek?" I asked quietly. He looked back at me with his brown eyes. He had come out of Mai mode.

"I thought you said that you wanted protection if we were gunna do it?" he was serious but his eyes were laughing. I blushed and looked away. I almost gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. My eyes were a bright green and I seemed to be… _glowing. _I looked stronger… healthier… _sexier._ My hair was a bit messed up from our make-out session but even that looked better. Now I see what Alek was seeing. Alek showed up behind me in the mirror.

"Now do you see why I may not be able to hold myself back? You're beautiful." He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my shoulder. I sighed and leaned back into him. He trailed his hands down to my shorts and slipped a couple fingers in and started to pull them down. I let him. He kissed all the way down my back as he went. I stepped out of my shorts and panties. As he came back up, he moved his hands to the inside of my legs. I looked at him over my shoulder to see that his eyes had changed back into slits. I kissed him.

**AN: This is when it gets graphic! It goes till the end of the chapter! Read at your own risk.**

That's when things started to speed up.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth and at the same moment slipped one finger inside me. I gasped but Alek smothered it by kissing me harder. He slowly moved his finger in and out of me… It was torture. Just as I was about to ask him for more, he slipped a second finger in. I moaned loudly and he laughed as he kissed the back of my neck. I soon felt the absence of his body and fingers against me. I was about to protest but then Alek had picked me up bridal style and carried me to the shower. He cranked the water to high and at first it was chilly but warmed up fast. Alek kissed me again, softer this time. I could feel his manhood pressing against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck to get closer. He set my feet down and I leaned against him. He repositioned his fingers at my entrance and rubbed gently before pushing them in. I couldn't help but spread my legs a bit wider. Alek pushed me against the wall of the shower and attacked my neck with his mouth, making sure to leave a fresh hicky.

"Oh god Alek… more… please!" He chucked into my neck as he inserted a third finger into me. I ground my body against his fingers and it sent a wave of pleasure through me. I whimpered. I was growing hot and the water wasn't really helping that. I cracked my eyes open a bit and found Alek's eyes staring into mine. I smiled at him and he grinned back. It took all of my willpower to stop his moving hand and pull it out of me. I lifted it up to my mouth and licked his fingers. Some people may find that gross but I was just following instinct. After I was done I bent down and kneeled on the floor. I took his manhood into my hand and started rubbing it. I put my mouth on the head of it and I could hear Alek growl from above me. I took more of him in and let my teeth run over him on my way back. He pushed my hair out of my face as I started moving quicker. His breaths had become more shallow and dry as I continued.

"Chloe… I'm…" he growled at me. I knew what he was going to say. I started to use my tongue a bit more and his breathing sped up again. He was throbbing in my mouth and then I felt the first bit of fluid in the back of my throat. I swallowed as he came. His hips came forward every now and then, as if to get as much out as possible. Once he was done, I pulled off of him and trailed my way back up his abs, chest, neck and eventually mouth. He kissed me slowly as he ran his hands over my body. I sighed into his mouth and he smirked. I continued to move my hand over his manhood and was surprised when it rehardened. That was quick… I stopped and ran my hand up his body to the back of his neck. I said the two words that I had been wanting to say since we started kissing.

"Fuck me." I whispered right by his ear. I nibbled at it and he pulled me close. He opened the door to the shower for a second and I realized that he was grapping the condom. He opened it quickly and put it on. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me roughly. We had never done this standing before so I am wondering how this was going to work. My wondering ended once Alek opened my legs and rubbed the head of his penis against me. I let my head fall back and relax. Alek held me up. Then he pushed inside me.

Was it just me or did this feel ten times as good as before? All I knew was that the second Alek buried himself inside my secret I was crying out in pleasure. He felt bigger and I moaned as he pulled almost completely out and slammed back into me. I urged him to go faster and he did with no hesitation. Every time he rammed into me I cried out. I felt the wall on my hips and I was almost positive that there would be a bruise tomorrow. Alek moved his hands from my hips to my butt and lifted me off the ground. He pushed me against the wall harder but didn't stop his rhythm. I had to brace myself on the wall and Alek for the speed he was going at. He adjusted his thrusts a little bit and suddenly he was hitting a whole new angle. I let out a long moan of pure desire. I could feel myself tightening with every thrust. Alek growled and I knew he was close too. I tried to meet his hips as best I could but he was moving too fast and I didn't have the balance.

I didn't even feel the buildup of the orgasm that rocketed through my body. It hit me so hard and fast that I screamed.

"ALEK!" The pleasure was all over my body. Alek went for a little longer before he came as well. When he did, he grabbed me and plunged deeper than before. That threw me into another yet weaker orgasm. I gripped him as hard as I could to make sure I didn't fall over when he put me down. My legs were rubbery and I don't know how long it will take for them to be back to normal. The water from the shower had gotten chilly.

Alek took off the condom, reached out the shower door and threw it out. We stood in the shower for another minute just looking at each other with Aleks head resting on mine. We kissed then proceeded to take a very fast shower. Once we had both dried off and put some clothes on, Alek kissed me. It was gentle and sweet.

"I love you Chloe. I love you more than anything." He whispered with his mouth just brushing against mine. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too Alek. That's not going to change. I am your fiancé after all…" he laughed and picked me up while twirling me around. I giggled like a little girl. I wish we could just stay in this room forever and not have to face anything that was outside of these walls. But life doesn't work like that and sooner or later we'd have to get the job done and take out the Order. But for right now… let's just enjoy the bliss.

**Done! Ok I understand if I get reviews that say it was a really random time for a lemon but the thing is… I don't know if there will be another one until the end of this story. So I just decided to put this one in here. I actually don't think that it was a BAD time for the lemon… But anyway… It's summer now so I will be writing more! I understand that it has been forever since I last updated and I am soooooo sorry for that again. Another thing… after every chapter I will tell you what music I was listening to while writing this. I don't know if that will help the meaning of the story at all but I'll try!**

**Music: artist: Black Veil Brides song(s): "In The End" "Ritual" "Saviour" "Revelation" "The Mortician's Daughter" "Knives and Pens" "Never Give In" and "Sweet Blasphemy"**

**One last thought… Review! I love you all! Much love and yours truly Sam**


End file.
